A New Beginning
by dangerchick
Summary: Tris a smoking hot married grade school teacher everybody wants and Tobias a single father to his son Thomas. Tobias flirts only to be turned down by Tris Thomas's world comes crashing down when an unexpected thing happens on the first day of school.


**This is my first installment and I hope you guys enjoy it. I plan on makingitat not an extremely long story like all of the other stories.. Okay lovelies here is a new story and I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Tris is a hot school teacher, while Tobias is a single father rasing his son. He meets Tris and almost falls immediately in love only to find out that she is married. **

**Okay so that was like a quick summary of how this story is going to play out. I present to you chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns all rights to the characters except Tobias's son.**

**-Marissa Villalobos :p**

* * *

Tris walked up to the brand new elementary school built a couple of days ago. Tris's natural blonde hair flies on her shoulder while she turned one way and then turned the other way. _This was going to be one fun year. _She saw a small toddler about half of her size run up to the school with a giant smile plastered on his face as he looked up at his father who only smiled at him. Tris's heart swells as she looks at the father and son moment happen right in front of her own eyes. "Hey Tris," a voice said bringing her out of her daydream. Tris rakes her hand through her blonde wavy hair at the moment. Tris looks over her shoulder to see her friends walking up to her in a fast pace with a big smile on her face.

"Hi Christina," Tris said with a small grumble not wanting to her Chris's voice this early in the morning when she was already half asleep.

"So who is on your roster?" Christina asks with a giant smile still on her face. Tris forces a smile on her face.

"I don't remember," Tris reminded herself that she needed to make at least a seating chart for her first grade class.

"Well I have mine remembered I have Hailey, M-," Christina babbles on about her class roster. _Shut up Christina. Its to early in the morning for talking._

"Why hello Ms. Prior," the principal greets getting out of his own car.

"Hello Mr. Brax," Tris greeted while a yawn forced its way out of her lips making her hand cover her mouth quickly before she made a sound.

"You look very lovely too," Mr. Brad complemented in a flirtatious voice making Tris almost gag at the act he was pulling off. _Mr. Brax was the ugliest man in the world. His teeth were yellow and not to mention his bad breath that you could smell for miles._

"Ms. Prior you need to get to class now," Mr. Brad reminded her showing off his natural yellow teeth making Tris hold her breath for a split second, so she didn't have to smell the horrifying smell.

"Bye Mr. Brax," Tris let's out in a fast voice before pacing herself down the hall fast trying to make sure she got away for the smell that would surely make her throat up if she had to smell it for a long time.

"Are you Ms. Prior?" a man asked stopping her in the hallway. Tris looks up to see that man and his young child with him the same people from this morning.

"Yes I am," Tris answered in a professional manor. He smirks slightly before making a small cough noise in his fist. _The nerve some people have these days._

"This is my son Thomas Eaton," the man said pointing at the young Chile standing next to him who had a small whimpering look on his face holding on to his dad's hand like he is holding on to his dear life.

"Nice to meet you Thomas. I am Ms. Prior and it looks like I will be your first grade teacher," Tris said giving Thomas a small smile of reassurance to let him know that she was a kind person.

"I am Tobias Eaton. Thomas's dad," Tobias said sticking out his hand to greet the young woman.

"My name is Ms. Prior," Tris repeated telling him the same information she told him before.

"I know that, but do you have a first name?" Tobias asked with a cocky smirk starting to appear on his face making Tris want to slap it off of him instantly. _This man is already getting on my nerves and I haven't even known him for a day yet._

"This school is on a last name basis," Tris reminded him making his cocky smirk disappear from his face being left with an againted and also a slight frown look on his face. Tobias looks down at his son before leaning close to him. He kneels down in front of Thomas who is staring at the ground. He looks up at his father with a happy and giant smile on his face.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your old man?" Tobias asked teasing Thomas a bit. Thomas runs up and gives him a small, but loving hug.

"Bye daddy," Thomas said waving his hand around like he didn't have any control over his movements making Tobias chuckle a bit before looking up at Tris.

"Goodbye Ms. Prior and take care of my amazing son for me," Tobias said before kissing Thomas on the head and leaving. A small smile found its way on Tris's face after watching how much Tobias cared about his son.

"Do you want to come into the classroom and explore?" Tris asked smiling at the small boy who giggled when she asked this.

"Yes," he said in an excited voice before grabbing Tris's hand and walking into the classroom. _Maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all. _Tris shook these thoughts away.

* * *

Thomas walked over to the small paints located over by the small desks that sat in the middle of the room. He picked up a piece of paper and smiled at the paints. _Oh he is so cute. I just want to hug him. _"Can I paint?" Thomas asked in a small voice with a sad frown almost imprinted on his face making Tris feel sad.

"Oh course you can play with the paint. You can play with any toy in this room as long as you share," Tris reminded him with a small teacher smile.

"Really?" He shrieked jumping off of the small chair and running over to give Tris's legs a giant bear hug making Tris giggle at his action. "Thank you Ms. Prior you are the best teacher in the world," _Aww you are the cutest kid in the world. _

"Your welcome sweetie," Tris said to him. His eyes lit up as he looked over at the trucks sitting in the corner of the room. _Where are the other students? _ Tris looks over at a focus Thomas. She walks over to the closed door and opens it to see kids standing by the door. "Come in," Tris told them with a giant smile. The kids walk in big bunches grabbing some toys and they start playing with them. The room is in complete silence other than the fact that Thomas was making a humming noise while rolling the truck across the ABC carpets._These kids are very good. I wish my class was like this during summer school. _Tris cringes at the thoughts of her horrible rotten kids she had during the summer. _I love these beautiful kids. I can't wait to start teaching these smart and intelligent kids. _

"Ms. Prior?" a boy asked from the back of the classroom. He had dark brown hair almost black with pale blue eyes that were almost gray. Tris turns her head to the boy who was seeking for her attention. _The young boy in the back was a very beautiful young man reminding me of my father when he was younger._

"Yes?" Tris asked in an almost eager voice. She knew the kids wouldn't be able to hear it in her voice. The boy looked up at her as his blue eyes sparkled in the light above him. He smiled at her before pushing his red car a side, so he could meet his new teacher.

"Are you married?" the boy asked in a small voice. Tris looked around at all of the kids who looked up from their toys and stared at her waiting for an answer.

"Yes I am," Tris said flashing her hand that had a beautiful engagement ring that had bright sparkly diamonds on it with the wedding ring beside it that was a little bit more simpler, but still very beautiful and very expensive.

"Marriage!" a boy shrieked from the back making Tris turn her attention to the outburst that came from Thomas. "Why would he want to marry you when girls have cooties?" Thomas asked looking at Tris with much brighter blue eyes, then the other boy Tris was talking to before Thomas. _Apparently all boys think alike. _Tris chuckled as she looked at a confused Thomas sitting in front of her.

"And where did you hear this nonsense from?" Tris asked with a big grin still on her face. Thomas shrugs his shoulders as he walked a bit closer to Tris.

"That's what boys say. They say that girls have some sort of cooties that boys don't want to have," Thomas explains. Tris smiles as she picked up Thomas and sat him on her lap. _Thus boy is adorable. Speaking of cooties who came up with this stupid idea to say girls have cooties and when you think of it why don't boys have cooties._

"Girls having cooties is a myth," Tris said to Thomas. He looked up at her with big confused eyes making Tris chuckle slightly. "Meaning that girls having cooties isn't true some boy in the world made it up, so boys would stay away from girls when they are smaller and I advise that you stay away from them too. They can sometimes be a little mean at times," Tris whispered, so none of the girls or other boys could hear the words that came out of her mouth. "So the lesson for today is to never believe what anyone tells you about other people unless its your teacher or parents," Tris added before the kids could get any kind of ideas not to listen to their parents.

"Ms. Prior," the same boy asked from earlier. Tris looks up at him and he has a small smile covering his face. Tris smiles and frowns hoping this doesn't turn into another decision.

"Yes?" Tris asked repeating the same words she said to him before. He blue eyes light up as he gestures toward the small mats that were tucked away in the corner.

"Can we have a night time please?" the little boy asked with a giant smile almost begging to get a little bit of rest before starting the rest of the school day. Tris chuckles as all of the other students joined in on the begging even Thomas. _Wow these students are very eager just to get a little bit of sleep. _Tris nods.

"Yes you guys can have 20 minutes if rest time, then we are going to do a little get to know each other activity," Tris told them. Everyone's face lit up except for Thomas who had a small frown on Hus face drawing attention to him. "What's wrong Thomas?" Tris asked a little bit worried about his wellbeing.

"I just don't like speaking in front of the class. Do I have to do any of that this year?" Thomas asked looking up at her with tears shinning in his eyes making Tris want to shed tears looking at his sad eyes.

"No you don't have to speak in front of the class if you dont want to," Tris told him with a smile hoping he will match her bright and beautiful smile. He looks up at her with a big smile.

"Really?" he asked. She nods her head wiping away a couple of tears that escapes her eyes. She hated to cry, but when she saw a kid in front of her sad she couldn't help, but shed a couple of tears. "Thank you Ms. Prior I can't wait to spend the rest of the year with the best teacher in the school," Thomas said before running up and giving her a hug. The class followed him and the whole class was in a big giant warm hug.

"Your welcome class," Tris told them with a smile covering each and everyone's face in the classroom. Mr. Brad peaks into the class to see them huddled up in a big giant hug.

"Hi Ms. Prior," Mr. Brad said breaking up the small hug that everyone loved so much. Tris looks up picking her nose slightly before looking at her class. "Why hello class," Mr. Brad said leaning down close in front of Thomas who scrunched up his face as he inhaled the awful smell that was wrapped around Mr. Brax for some reason.

"Mr. Brax why do you smell?" Thomas asked with a small giggle at the end. Mr. Brax looks up at Thomas seeing flashes of red in his vision.

"What did you say to me young boy?" Mr. Brax asked as he leaned in a bit closer. Thomas covered his nose a bit. Tris feels her palms get sweaty as she watched an angry Mr. Brax looking at one of her first grade student.

"Mr. Brax he is only a first grader he doesn't know anything," Tris said trying to step in to protect the small child who didn't know any better. The helpless boy in front of him who's lip was quivering with fear while starting at the red faced principal.

"You have been warned child," Mr. Brax said before walking away from Thomas. Thomas had tears pouring from his eyes. After the door closed. Thomas ran up and started hugging Tris and his body waswas shaking as he cried gently in her shoulder. _Pour child. I wanted to hug him until the end of the day I knew what the right thing to do._

"Do you want to go home?" Tris asked Thomas who nodded his head while he cried. "Thomas I'm sorry about Mr. Brax he can be pretty scary," Thomas nods his head again not saying a word to Tris.

"I hate him," Thomas cried sounding like he was in pain and like he hated him. She didn't blame him when she first met Mr. Brax which was over the summer. They didn't have any liking between the two.

"He does stink doesn't he?" Tris asked Thomas gaining a giggle from his mouth. Thomas nods his head with a sweet smile. "I am going to call your daddy and tell him you had a bad day and he will come get you. Does that sound good?" Tris asked him.

"Yea I miss my daddy a lot," Thomas said with the normal sweet smile she saw when she met the young boy.

"Okay let's go to the office," Tris said walking across the hall. "Hey Christina?" Tris asked the high heel girl who walked over to her looking at the same boy who was at Tris's side.

"Yea?" She asked looking at Tris completely oblivious what was going on. Tris shakes her head.

"Can you watch my class I need to take him to the office he hasn't had a very good day today snd I don't blame him," Tris asked pointing to her class across the room. Christina looks around her almost empty room.

"Okay I guess I will move my class over to your class considering you have a very large class and you have a way bigger room, than me," Christina said to Tris. Tris just nods her head and walks out of the room holding Thomas's hand and they walk into the office. _What the heck is going on in here? _Tris looks at the police officers who are standing at the front of the room talking to the principal.

"What's going on in here?" Tris asked confused why the police were at the elementary school. The police looks over at her acknowledging Tris's present by giving her a small nod.

"There has been an accident and it involves on of the students parent," the police officer said to the teacher who was starting to freak out in the inside.

"What student?" Tris asked feeling her head starting to fuz up and feel like a headache coming into her head every second she waits for the news.

"I believe his name is Thomas Eaton," the officer said reading off of the small piece of paper in front of him.

"Daddy," the little boy whispered feeling pain come to her heart as Thomas whispered those words. _This can't be good. I hope nothing is actually wrong and it is all one big fat mistake or its them lieing to us._

"This cant be right," Tris said feeling crazy. She couldnt believe her first year of teaching was going to turn out like this. "Are you sure its his parent?"

"Yes and we are here to inform the school that his daddy was in a car accident hours ago and is in a very bad coma," the officer lady said pushing pass Mr. Brax. She grabs the small light boy Thomas. "Would you like to come little boy?"

"No I want to stay with Ms. Prior," he told them with a demanding smile. "I like my teacher and I don't want to leave her," he said with small tears trickling down his face like rain.

"Well I am sorry to tell you, but you must come with me," the officer said making Tris's face turn into a frown. "So lets go,"

The officer pulls the crying little boy out the door. Tris watches them with tears coming out of her eyes. She couldn't believe what just happened to the poor light boy.

* * *

**Okay? Truthfully how was that chapter. I know right really bad. I know it wasn't one of my best works even though that is my first chapter on s phone, but I promise they will get better as I update more and more. If I do...**

**Okay so should I do Povs on the next chapter or keep it as it is... I am really bad at povs, but who knows I might suck up and deal with it and make sure it is good? So comment if you want me to continue..**

**Good or bad?**

**-Marissa B. :p**


End file.
